


"Before I Wake."

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Guess where i got this idea from, Healing, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: But I still Wake up;I still see your ghost,Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for.





	"Before I Wake."

**Author's Note:**

> tw: child death; grieving; funerals

For once in her life, she drowns in a sea that is only the color black. Black shoes, black suits, black socks, black ties. Surrounded by the sounds of sobbing and crying, yet she can barely produce her own. Her eyes having dried up the day _it_  happened and now the only thing she feels is a lost of reality. The disconnect from the world. As if her soul simply traveled from her body; ending up in a reality that is far from this cold one; one that is far from her true home. The piano plays gently, while a hand gripped around her own tightens ever so slightly and it's enough for her to come back to this universe once again and for a split second she's tempted to yell to never come near her.

The man whispers something to her and she barely makes it out, however, she cannot bring herself to look at nor respond to the man next to her, heart and mind screaming to never forgive.

Never forgive.

The Priest stands in front of the microphone, their voice filled with a deep sadness at the life that was taken from them. Telling everyone that God has a purpose to call such an angel to heaven above. And as they continue, she realizes that these words do little to nothing to ease her own soul. The priests' voice slowly fades to the back of her mind as everything begins to slowly fade. The only thing her brain can seem to process, is the coffin in front of her. Decorated in different flowers and ballons that can't be buried. Decorated in blue ribbons that look like someone made to purposely look like a beautiful starry night. If it weren't for a circumstance like this, she might have appreciated them a little more. But all she wants to do is find a way to leave this reality again; even if she new it was just impossible.

People in her row begin standing suddenly, and she snaps back once again. Her vision flooding and taking in the designs of the church once more. Taking in the light or hard sobbing behind her. The priest talks about paying respect and showing love one final time before they depart to a final resting place. The man next to her gets ready to utter words once more, but she can see how tense he goes when she simply looks at him. Taking a look at him by the corner of her eyes only. His mouth closes as she finds it in her to finally move her feet; walking towards the much too large coffin. Much too large for such a small body.

And when she finally sees the body one final time, does she feel her heart ache horribly. Does she suddenly feel the aching squeeze as hot tears began to form.

A small boy, with dirty blond hair rests peacefully still. Her hand reaches over and moves from of the blond strands from his face and she flinches slightly at how cold he's gone.

Something hits her suddenly as continues to pat the child's hair.

She will never see his bright blue eyes shine that of every galaxy he has spoken about. Never see how they even outshine them when he speaks about something he loves for endless hours while she listened with glee. She will never see or hear the way his hands tapped against walls and tables when he was excited. She would never hear his laughter in the morning. She will never feel his body against hers when he seeked comfort from the nightmares that haunted him. She will never hear another _"I love you"_ or ever watch him grow. Never see the future he had spoken about already with the age he was frozen in. She will never watch him grow into the young man she had knew he could be. No more tickle fights. No more kisses on the forehead. No more eskimo kisses.

No more.

His entire life halted at the age of 7 forever.

And when the tears fall, so does she. Her knees giving in to her sudden dead weight as the weight of everything crashes down on her yet again.

She cannot be strong. She cannot hold it in.

And she yells and shrieks in pain of her loss. The loss of her brightness. The shine in her life. Others rush to her and cry with her as she sobs hysterically. As she repeats _"God please, please no, not my baby"_ and _"Please not my Ven"_ over and over again, she grips tightly to her blue hair as she shakes.

She screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Netflix original Before I Wake and idk all i saw was this so imma try and like. write inspired by the film which btw. watch it. its amazing my doods.
> 
> Also oops another short thing sorry but please comment/leave kudos!


End file.
